Discovering The Darkness
by Colourful Shades
Summary: Members of the Order get to know what happened to their 'Chosen One' when Sirius discovers something interesting in the Black's library. Basically the Order reads 'the Darkness Within'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to Kurinoone, writer of 'The Darkness Within' trilogy as well as 'The darkness Within: A Rewrite', a story inspired by 'The Shattered Prophesy' by Project Dark Overlord.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**The Diary.**

_Sirius Black was walking towards the Quidditch pitch, munching some chocolate cookies (courtesy of the house elves). His best friend, James Potter was walking with him, staring ahead. He still had a frown on his face, because of which Sirius was getting really irritated._

_"Forget it, Prongs. Lily is a fool to reject you." Sirius said, cleaning his hands on his robes._

_"She is not a fool, she is very smart. Not to mention gorgeous, and-"_

_"Yeah, I get it. But she rejected you. Get over it, don't brood. Afterall…" Sirius winked at a fifth year Ravenclaw "…there are plenty of fish in the sea."_

_James merely sighed._

_Shrugging, Sirius went back to enjoy his cookie, with delicious chocolate chips and a hint of vanilla…_

_"Honestly, Padfoot. Can't you eat with your mouth closed?" James asked, looking at Sirius with a disgusted expression._

_Sirius merely gave him a toothy smile and continued eating in the same fashion._

_James sighed, and started walking at a faster pace._

_"Oye Prongs! Wait for me!" Sirius matched his pace, placing his half eaten cookie in his mouth._

_On they way, they met Severus Snape. Severus kept glaring a James, and James being James, took the bait._

_"What do you want, Snivellus?" James shouted._

_"Nothing, Potter. I heard that you got rejected, again." Snape said with a sneer._

_"That's none of your business, Snape. Sod off."_

_"O course its none of my business. You are the one who's making a fool of himself." Snape said._

_James ignored him and started walking ahead, and Snape started to follow him._

_"I heard Evans was really angry after the scene you created at the great hall. Surely, even you have enough sense to understand Evans hates attention. On second thought, you don't have any sense."_

_"Go back to your snakes, Snivellus."_

_"You must feel so humiliated, right. Evans dumped your roses on your head in front of the whole great hall. How shameful it must have been."_

_"Go away."_

_"I am surprised that Evans can understand your true nature. Being the mudblood she is-"_

_"That's it!" James shouted, clearly enraged. Snape just smirked._

_"What? You don't like when I call Evans a mudblood?" the rest of the students in the corridor froze. Whispers broke out among the crowd. Sirius knew this was not going to end pretty, but he too was interested in the outcome._

_"You filthy snake! Immobulous." Snape dodged the spell._

_"Rictusempra." _

_"Protego." _

_"Tarantallegra."_

_"Stupefy."_

_"Petrificus Totalus."_

_"Engorgio." Snape dodged the spell again, and it went and hit someone behind him._

_Lily Evans screamed when the spell hit her. At once, her right ear started enlarging at a rapid speed. James stared, horrified that his spell did this. Lily was glaring and shouting at him, knowing very well he was behind this spell._

_"You rude, arrogant, bigheaded POTTER! I will never forgive you for this. You foul, blind..." and she kept shouting even when her friend Alice and Maritta dragged her away to the hospital wing.  
_

_"Man, you are so screwed." Sirius whispered, looking at the dumbfounded face of James Potter; the empty pack of cookies laid forgotten on the floor._

Daimen and Sirius emerged form the pensieve laughing loudly. Daimen still cannot believe the rotten luck of his father. And looking at his face…

"Did you see his face?" Daimen asked, wiping the tears from his face.

"Forget James, did you see Lily's face?" both laughed loudly.

Both were currently sitting in Sirius's bedroom, and for the past hour, Sirius was showing Daimen his Hogwarts days.

"When did this happen?" Daimen asked, finally stopping laughing.

"Sixth year. Slughorn gave James one hell of time that year." Sirius relied, thinking about the good old days.

"Why?" Daimen asked.

Clearing his throat, Sirius started imitating the former potions professor. "Mr. Potter, stop trying to seduce my innocent students. I don't want Miss Evans to score anything less than a 'O' in her Potions paper." Both started laughing again.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." James said, walking inside the room. The corners of his mouth was twitching, trying to stifle a smile.

"Prongs. When did you come?" Sirius asked, composing himself. Daimen continued laughing.

"Just now. The order meeting will begin in two hours."

"There's plenty of time, dad. Sit down, Padfoot is telling me about your embarrassing adventures."

"Don't forget, young man, its me who will buy you Nimbus 2000." Daimen quickly stopped teasing his father.

"That's better." James said, smiling. "Your mum wants you to each lunch before going at the Weasleys." James said.

Daimen mumbled something in protest, but left for the fireplace.

"I'll be here later, for the meeting." James said, following his son.

"Sure. And tell Lily to bring me some lunch."

"Sure." And both left.

Sirius sighed, and levitated the pensieve back to the library. It got quite lonely when the headquarters was empty. Sirius smiled at the young Potter's antics. He was a true marauder in making. Sirius shuddered to think about the pranks he has planed for the beginning of his second year, and it's not even a week since the vacation started.

After placing the pensieve in the library, Sirius sat on the couch. He looked around the library, filled with nothing but books about Dark Arts and Dark creatures. He once tried to read a book from this library. Thirty seconds later, he was ready to burn down this place.

Sighing, he got ready to go back downstairs when something caught his eyes. He didn't know what was so special about this diary, but he had a deep urge to read it. It looked as a simple leather diary, in rich brown colour. He examined the diary, which looked absolutely normal. Few charms and it was proved that there was nothing wrong with this book. It was not normal with the Blacks to leave any of their propert without any sort of protection. He suddenly got wierd ideas about the diary. _Maybe Mother dearest wrote her dark secrets, or dear brother wrote in it about his time with You Know Who_.Curiosity got the better of him, and he opened the book. A note fell on the floor.

**_Be careful with whom you share the contents of this diary. Choose well._**

Huh?

Confused, but curious, Sirius proceeded with the book. On the first page, in neat calligraphic handwriting, three words were written.

**_The Darkness Within._**

Sirius turned the pages. It looked as if the owner of this diary has used it for writing some sort of story (maybe his/her life story), or an extremely long essay (he desperately hoped against that). He sat on the sofa, and started reading the first chapter (it was a story then, thank god!).

After reading few pages, he dropped the book horrified. The content of this book were so similar, so true…

He needed to call Lily and James, urgently!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

First of all, thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts you all did on this story. I wrote this just as an outlet for my thoughts, as I love to pass on useless comments on each and everything (especially teachers). So thank you again.

Okay, I think there is a slight confusion about this story. First of all, I stated in the last chapter that Daimen is going to begin his second year (Read the part after James and Daimen leave from Sirius's house). Now, in the Darkness Within, second chapter 'The Dark Prince', Daimen is shown to be in his second year. And on the summer before his third year, Harry is caught. My story takes place a year before Harry is captured, so there will be no Harry reading this story, only order members (the names are listed in this chapter). Any doubts, PM me. I'll clarify it.

Another thing, I am going to use 'THE DARKNESS WITHIN: THE REWRITE' not the original version.

Now, off with this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The story belongs to Kurinoone who wrote 'The Darkness Within' trilogy, inspired by 'The Shattered Prophesy' by Project Dark Overlord.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

"…and then I read it and everything was true! Every single alphabet of every single word of-"

"Yes, we get it." Moody replied. "But what is the proof that it is true?"

"You read the first chapter, you all will understand then. James, Lily, trust me. You both will agree with me." Sirius replied confidently.

The order meeting was cancelled by Dumbledore as soon as he got Sirius's message. He personally checked and rechecked the diary and found no dark curse or hex hidden inside it. Infact, to Dumbledore's surprise, it seemed as if the book was never ever exposed to magic before. And it was shocking, considering it was found in the Black's house. After reading the message and first chapter, he decided to call a secret meeting consisting of the most trusted members of the Order. After Peter's betrayal, Dumbledore started thinking twice before trusting that person.

So, currently, selected members of the Order of the Phoenix were sitting in the Black's dining room, looking curiously at the book. This group included Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shaklebolt. The twelve members were currently debating whether they should spend their precious time reading someone's cock and bull story or not.

"This is not a cock and bull story, Nymphadora." Sirius hissed. "At least read the first chapter, you all will believe me."

"Don't call me Nymphadora, my name-"

"But there can be some sort of charm, it can hypnotise us when we read its words, or make us insane." Kingsley said, ignoring Tonks glaring daggers at him.

"I read it, and as you all can see, I am not crazy. And Dumbledore checked it too." Sirius said.

"That's up to debate, you seem pretty crazy to me, Sirius." Remus said.

"I agree. And so does Dumbledore, no offence sir." Tonks said.

"None taken, Nymphadora." Dumbledore replied, chuckling.

"Sir, my name-"

"Don't get off from the point." Moody shouted. "Even though it is not dangerous, what is the proof that the story is true? Any death eater can write it, after seeing Peter's memory. It can be a plot to bring us down."

"But I don't see it as a problem, Alastor." McGonagall said. "Lets read the first chapter, and then we will decide what to do after that."

"I agree with Minerva." James said. Everyone looked at him. "And personally, I want to read how this person had framed my son."

"And Severus would warn us if this was You-know-who's plan." Molly Weasley said, looking at Snape.

"Dark Lord does not tell me everything, and this can be one of those information." Snape said, while Sirius glared at him.

"I don't understand what the problem is-"

"Why don't we simply vote?" Lily intervened, getting tired of their silly quarrels. Everyone looked at her.

"Excellent suggestion, Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore smiled, and stood up from his chair.. "Those in favour of not reading." Snape and Moody raised their hands, glaring at others to do the same. Sirius smiled in triumph. "Those in favour of reading." All the other hands went into the air.

"It's decided then." Dumbledore said, and picked up the diary from the middle of the table.

"Great, lets waste time listening to some unofficial information." Moody mumbled.

"Oh shut up, Alastor." Tonks said. "Consider it as a small vacation."

"Well said, Nymphadora." Professor Dumbledore said, already knowing the reply.

"With all due respect sir, call me Tonks." Tonks replied, smiling.

"Let's begin then, shall we." Sirius asked.

"Oh, but first, let me tell you the rules." Dumbledore said. "No words uttered in this room should go out in any condition. I wish that this information will remain between us." Everyone nodded. "Good." Dumbledore picked up his wand and waved it around, performing non-verbal magic.

"What are you doing, Albus?" Minerva asked.

"Oh, this will stop any of us to enter the room or to go out, until and unless permitted by me." Alastor Moody begin protesting. "And no exceptions, Alastor. I am not changing my mind. Any problem?" There was no response. "Good, now I believe we all have a book to read. Will you do the honours, Miss Tonks?"

"Gladly professor." Tonks said, and begin reading the diary.

**"Chapter One: The Betrayal"**

James and Lily took in a deep breath, both trying to brace themselves for what was about to come ahead.

**"'It really is creepy how much he looks like James.' thought Lily. Even at the age of one, Harry, her son had such similarities to his father. His hair was just as unruly as James'. She had always told her husband to do something about his hair but James would always flash a dazzling smile at her and run his hand through his hair, making it messier."**

"Typically James." Remus said, making everyone stare at his hair.

"See, I told you this book is true." Sirius said.

"Everyone knows James has such a…Jungle of hair, Black." Alastor Moody said, his magical eye still fixed on book as if it'd start killing at any moment.

**'At least he has my eyes.' Lily thought thankfully, as she looked down at the playing child in her lap. The emerald green of Harry's eyes made him look even more adorable. The raven haired child was currently sitting on his mother's lap, happily chewing on his toys and every so often looking around at the door.**

Minerva smiled sadly. She still remembered how distraught Lily was after Harry's death. She stared at the mother, who was clutching James hand as if it was her lifeline.

**"Who are you looking for sweetie?" cooed Lily cuddling Harry close to her.**

**She knew perfectly well who Harry was looking for. It was the same every evening, around seven, Harry would eagerly anticipate his father's return from work. Of course for an ordinary one year old it wasn't possible to be able to determine the time but Harry was no ordinary boy. For that matter neither were Harry's parents. They were a wizard family.**

"even for a wizard, it is rare to find a one year old so intelligent." Kingsley said.

"Yes, my children cannot even differentiate between night and day at that age." Molly said.

"Ron could." Arthur defended his boy.

"Because he got hungry at every hour." Molly replied, making the others smile. Everyone knew about young Weasley's appetite.

**As if on cue, James arrived, walking into the living room looking a little dismayed, but at the sight of his family, his hazel eyes lit up and a smile graced his face.**

**"Hey, how's my little man?" asked James as he strode over to Lily and picked up Harry who was gurgling frantically to get his father's attention.**

"Little man? He was just a boy then, James." Tonks said.

"My thoughts exactly." Lily said.

**"James, how many times do I have to remind you? He is a boy not a man." Lily reprimanded playfully.**

**James just shrugged and replied.**

**"Boy is so… I don't know. It just sounds weird, like I am telling him off. He's my 'little man'." He said, cuddling Harry affectionately.**

"Good reason."

"What do you call your other son, Daimen is it?" Kingsley asked.

"Yes. Damy. Sirius calls him pup." James replied, while Sirius shrugged.

**Lily smiled at her husband. In her opinion James just didn't want to sound too fatherly since he was only twenty three years old.**

**Lily was just about to go into the kitchen to get dinner when a knock interrupted her. James was instantly on alert. He silently handed Harry over to Lily and drew out his wand. He went over to the door and motioned Lily to go to the other room with Harry. Lily nodded and proceeded to the room upstairs quickly. Usually Lily wouldn't take an order from anyone, not even James, but ever since that wretched prophecy was made, things had changed dramatically. They had moved to Godric's Hollow and only a hand selected few knew where that was. Lily waited apprehensively, wand held in one hand while still carrying Harry. She would hex anyone that as much as cast a shadow over her only son.**

"Good. Constant Vigilance." Mad eye said.

"Still we got attacked, Moody." Lily said.

**She heard James mutter a spell that allowed him to see who was at the door. Suddenly the door was opened and Lily could hear laughing and a voice that she knew all too well. **

"Bet its Sirius." Remus said.

"Along with the traitor." Sirius said, remembering how he fell for the bait when the rat came to his home with the suggestion to give Potters a surprise visit.

**She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. She came out of her room and made her way downstairs. Sure enough her husband's friends, Sirius and Peter, were in the living room. Sirius had annoyed Lily senseless in her years at Hogwarts, always goofing around with James and getting him into all sorts of trouble. Of course, James wasn't exactly the innocent party but since Lily was now his wife she preferred to blame Sirius. **

"That's so fair, isn't it Lily?" Sirius said, playfully.

"Shut up, Sirius." She said, to which she only got a barking laugh in response.

**Peter was always so quiet that Lily sometimes wondered what he was doing being a Marauder. **

"He was never a true marauder." Remus said with a dark look.

**Remus was the only one Lily could have an intelligent conversation with. She saw he wasn't here tonight and realised he was probably having his little 'furry' problem, as Sirius had so sensitively named his werewolf condition.**

"How was it sensitive?" Tonks asked, confused.

"Satirically, Tonks. I was trying to be funny." Sirius said.

**"You could let us know you're dropping by Padfoot." Lily remarked as she handed Harry over to his Godfather, who enthusiastically reached over and cuddled him as close as he could.**

**"Where is the fun in that?" Sirius enquired as he gave Harry one of his bark like laughs.**

**Harry was already waving his arms around and giggling at Sirius and his antics. Lily looked on affectionately at her son; he was really fond of his Godfather. Peter was also looking on at Sirius and Harry, when a strange look of regret flickered over his face. Lily wasn't sure if she was just imagining it or not but she thought she could detect an almost pained expression in Peter's eyes.**

"Oh please." Sirius said.

"He must be imagining what would happen if he fails." Remus said.

Lily and James just wore a stony expression.

**"Peter, are you okay?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder.**

**Peter quickly looked away and shifted uncomfortably, not meeting Lily's eyes.**

**"Yeah, I just...just had a long day...that's all." he answered quietly.**

**"Don't talk to me about having long days." James joined in. "I've had the most supremely awful day."**

**"Oh, what happened?" Sirius asked, while still letting Harry pull on his shoulder length dark locks.**

**"Well, with the attacks coming in left, right and centre, I don't know how much more we can take before it all goes pear shaped." James replied.**

"Its much worse now." Alastor said, "Isn't it Albus?"

"Yes, but I still believe we have a chance of winning this war." Dumbledore said.

"Yes, the chosen one is on our side." Arthur Weasley said.

Dumbledore doubted his statement.

**James loved being an Auror, even though he admitted he had only become one since that was the career path Sirius had chosen ,but he quickly became fond of his role as a fighter for the light side.**

**However, after the prophecy was made about Harry, James was increasingly becoming more and more paranoid. He didn't like the idea of his child being faced with such a huge responsibility. 'Saving the World.' That was his job, not Harry's. So James being James was working day and night to eliminate Voldemort's forces. But this was becoming more and more stressful as Voldemort always seemed to be one step ahead of the Aurors.**

"He still is." Severus Snape said.

"So he speaks." Padfoot whispered to the two marauders.

**Sirius looked a little disheartened by the glum expression on his best friend's face. Sirius, Remus, James and Peter were all Aurors but James was the one most focused on the war. He wanted it over and done with so that his son could have a normal life.**

**Lily sighed and lifted the playing form of Harry from Sirius and gently rocking him, took him upstairs to his room. There she gently placed him in his cot and smoothed his hair down in another futile attempt to make his hair seem somewhat tidy.**

**"You may think this is funny now, Harry, but trust me, when you're older you won't find settling your hair amusing at all." Lily told the small raven haired boy as he giggled and tried to grab his mother's fingers as she gently stroked his hair. Lily turned and left her boy playing happily in his cot.**

**She was just making her way downstairs when she suddenly realised with a sickening feeling that something was wrong. **

The temperature in the room dropped. Everyone leaned ahead, even mad eye, who wanted to know what happened on that unfateful night.

**It wasn't something she heard but in fact the lack of sound at all. The three men in the living room were deathly quiet. That in itself was odd since Sirius happened to be present. Lily quickly took out her wand and took a deep breath. What she saw as she entered the room would haunt her for the rest of her life. There on the floor was James with a growing pool of blood near his head. A broken bottle of firewhiskey was lying not too far away. Sirius was on his back completely unconscious.**

The ladies took in a shaky breath, while the men kept the brave face. James and Lily were still sitting with a stony expression, although Lily's eyes were red and watery from the suppressed tears.

**"Oh God!..James!..James!"**

**Lily rushed towards her husband, completely forgetting the third person who was in the room. If Lily had noticed him, standing just behind the door, she might have been able to stop the tragedy that was about to take place. As Lily rushed towards James, Peter came up behind her and attacked before she could reach her husband.**

**"Stupefy!"**

"That git! How could he do this?" Tonks asked.

"We still ask ourselves this question, Dora." Sirius said.

**Lily fell, unconscious even before she hit the ground. Peter took a shaky breath as he looked around at his former friends, all of them lying on the floor, hurt and betrayed by their own friend. He tried to calm his frantically beating heart. He was certain that if he hadn't cast the silencing charm on the door then Lily would have been able to hear his heart thumping in his chest more loudly than the bottle breaking during the attack on James and Sirius.**

**He cast another regretful glance at his friends and then left the room clumsily, making his way to Harry's room; all the time repeating under his breath "Forgive me, Harry…sorry James…Sirius, so sorry."**

James chucked angrily.

**He had not thought he would get this far. He had hoped that James or Sirius or even Lily would have been able to stop him. But since they didn't expect him of any sort of betrayal, let alone an attack and kidnapping of Harry, he had managed this far. He didn't want to do this but there was no other way.**

"No other way, are you kidding me?" Sirius said.

"Will you keep it down, Black? There's no use of shouting over this diary." Alastor said.

**He slowly opened the door and found Harry sleeping soundly clutching his stuffed toy hippogriff. Peter looked down at the sleeping child and felt the horrible sensation of guilt wash over him. He was leading this child to his death. Harry was only a year old, he was just a baby.**

**Peter thought back to how he had felt when Harry was born. He had been just as happy at the birth of Harry as the rest of the Marauders. But once the prophecy had come to light, things had changed. This boy was prophesied to bring down the Dark Lord. But Peter knew how powerful the Lord Voldemort was, no one could stop him, no one stood a chance against him. Lord Voldemort would win this war and once he did, Peter would have power beyond anything he could imagine. The boy had to go. Convincing himself that he was only ensuring his own survival, he gently lifted Harry and carried him out of the room. He hurried downstairs and without another glance at the three bodies lying on the floor, Peter opened the door and left Godric's Hollow forever.  
**Everyone sat there, dumbfounded. Peter was not the first person to get lured by the promise of power and money. But it still hurts when a trustworthy person backstabs you when you least expect it.

Tonks continued reading.

**xxx**

**Peter ran to the edge of the wards placed around the cottage and apparated to his Lord's lair. His master was waiting for him, surrounded by only two members of his inner circle. With shaky hands Peter placed Harry on the stone floor at Voldemort's feet. Harry was surprisingly still fast asleep and didn't even stir. Peter quickly dropped to his knees and crawled to Voldemort, kissing the hem of his robes before speaking in a shaky and quiet voice.**

**"Master, I have done what you asked of me. Master, this is Harry."**

Finally Lily sobbed. Her baby was going to die, she was going to read her first born's murder.

James comforted his wife.

**Voldemort turned his cruel scarlet gaze to the sleeping child and let his face break into a satisfied smirk. He was an attractive man, with long dark hair and a handsome face. The only thing that showed the true monster within was his pair of devilishly red eyes which seem to burn into whoever dared to look at him. He tore his eyes away from Harry and looked at the cowering form of his spy Death Eater.**

**"Rise Peter, You have done well. For once you have not messed up and have actually completed a task." He watched the pitiful man rise shakily, uttering his gratitude and go on and on about what a gracious Lord he was. "Enough!" Voldemort hissed, instantly quietening Peter. "Bella, lift the boy and let me have a closer look at the brat!"**

Sirius growled at the mention of his cousin. She was another traitor in his life.

**Bella walked past the silent form of Lucius and lifted Harry off the cold floor. She held him up to the Dark Lord.**

**Voldemort took in every detail of the child. He was disgusted with children in the whole. He had not quite forgotten how children had taunted and ridiculed him in that horrible orphanage that had been his past. **

"Orphanage?" Tonks asked.

"His name once used to be Tom Riddle. He was a student at Hogwarts, an orphan." Dumbledore said to a surprised Tonks.

"I thought he must be like other pureblood brats." Tonks said.

"As a matter of fact Dora, he is a half blood." Alastor replied.

"He is a-"

"Can we finish this chapter, then you tell her the whole biography of dark lord." Snape said glaring at Tonks, who blushed deeply at his comment and read ahead.

**This child, however, drew him in like no other person ever had. Voldemort could sense the powerful magical aura that seemed to hover all around the boy. He was exceptional, there was no doubt about that and if Voldemort had let the child live then the Potter brat would most likely have grown to have power to rival his.**

**'Such a waste of power!' thought Voldemort.**

**He drew his wand and heard the breaths sucked in by all three Death Eaters present. He smiled to himself. He was going to enjoy destroying the one ****_destined_**** to be his downfall.**

**He pointed the wand at Harry's head just as the child opened his emerald eyes and looked innocently at Voldemort. There was a muttered incantation and a sudden blinding green light filled everyone's sight. Peter closed his eyes just before the spell was uttered, but could still sense the green penetrate his closed eyelids.**

**'Sorry Harry' was all he could think, as the blinding light faded and threw everyone into darkness once more.**

"That's it." Tonks said, laying the diary down at the table. She looked at the group, who all were busy in their thoughts. There was a mourning silence in the room. Mad-eye's magical eye was rotating in a dizzy speed, pausing at everyone's face. He looked at the Potters, who looked the worse in the room. Lily was still sobbing, while James eyes were red. Sirius black was whispering comforting words to Lily, whereas Remus Lupin sat like a stone.

Everyone were shaken from reading young Harry's early death. Murdered by Voldemort himself…

"At least he died painlessly." Tonks said, trying to comfort the members. Lily sobbed harder, and Sirius glared at her. All tose words went into the gutter.

"Can you try to be considerate, Dora?" Molly whispered to the young auror. Tonks looked at the table in embarrassment.

"I think Miss Tonks's statement was appropriate, Lily. Its important to accept the things the way they are." Dumbledore said to Lily, who wiped her tears.

"However, Sirius and I had read a few more pages of this diary, and according to it…" Dumbledore glanced at Sirius, who nodded, "…Harry Potter is alive."

Several gasps and shocked voices were heard inside the room, the loudest came from Lily and James. Everyone had one question in their mind, 'How is it possible'.

Kingsley voiced the question aloud.

"That we will come to know only after reading the book ahead." Dumbledore replied.

"I am telling you, Albus. The contents on this diary are rubbish." Severus Snape said.

"It must be a plot from death eaters." Alastor Moody said.

"What is the proof, Dumbledore?" Arthur asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't have any proof in regards to this matter. However, as Sirius said, I am sure you will believe this book, if you decide to read ahead.

"I am telling you again-"

"Alastor let everyone decide. Then voice your opinion." Dumbledore said.

"Those in favour of stopping." Moody's hands went in the air like a rocket, followed by Snape, whereas everyone remained unsure of what to do.

"Okay, those in favour of reading ahead." Sirius raised his hands, looking around.

Slowly, Lily raised her hands, followed by James, followed by Tonks, followed by Molly, and so on.

The decision was made.

"Its decided then, we will read The Darkness Within."

"Oh joy." Severus Snape groaned.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note:_**_ This part is copy and pasted from the author's note of Rising from ashes. You can skip it, I just wanted to send this message to the one it means to._

**_Thanks for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, not to mention PMs. I got a PM from an reader saying that my story is going really slow, and I don't update fast. Well, I'd like to say, I cannot update one chapter a week. First of all, my first language is NOT English, it's Hindi, as I am from India. although I can speak English very well, I am not perfect at grammar. So, it takes time to sort out my thoughts at paper, and correcting all the grammar mistakes, and then posting it. Also, I have high school, exams, assignments and a social life. So, if anyone find my updates slow, I am not going to increase my speed, live with it. _**

**_Chapter 3_**

"So, who wants to read next?" Tonks asked to the group.

"I will." Moody said, taking hold of the book.

"No offence, Moody. But half of the time you would be commenting on the lines you haven't even read aloud. I suggest someone else should read it." Sirius said, ignoring Moody's glares, even from his magical eye.

"Well, I will read then." Kingsley Shaklebolt said.

"Good, then let's begin." Dumbledore said.

**Lily sighed as she put down the last of the papers she had been marking. Potions was a much more difficult subject than most people gave it credit for and marking essays for the subject wasn't an easy task. **

"Wait. Lily is potion's professor now. So, is it sometimes in near future." McGonagall asked.

"It is, Minerva. Approximately a year later." Dumbledore replied.

"Is it written there?" Tonks asked.

"You will see as you will read ahead."

**She leaned back in her chair and rubbed at her tired neck; she had been trying to get all the marking done before she retired to her bed for the night. At last she was finished.**

**She glanced around at her surroundings. Her staff quarter at Hogwarts was located in the dungeons but she had managed to bring a level of comfort to it. She had given the place a woman's touch by painting the cement walls and decorating the quarter as best she could. Around her desk she had pictures of her family. She always felt it was important for her to be able to look up from her work and see the face of a loved one.**

**It was just as well she had pictures of her family around her as she hardly got a chance to see James any more. What with her teaching Potions and him out on Auror duty, not to mention they both were members of the Order of the Phoenix, that left next to no time for them to be together. School holidays were the only time she got to be with her family.**

**Her emerald green eyes shifted to the photo of her twelve year old son. **

Lily smiled a bit, thinking about her son. He was currently with the Weasleys, and god only knows what they must be up to. Most probably, creating a new blueprint for a prank, as he usually tend to do with Fred and George.

He was totally his father's son. And Lily wouldn't have him in any other way.

**If it wasn't for Damien, she would have worked full time for the Order. Damien had started Hogwarts two years ago and she had taken up the post as the Potions professor last year when it was offered to her. Damien had complained endlessly that he couldn't get up to mischief if she was at Hogwarts too but that only worked to encourage Lily to take up the post.**

James nodded, remembering how worried Lily became when Daimen was about to leave. Thank goodness Dumbledore decided to promote Severus and have Lily instead. At least kids learn something in Potions now.

**Lily sighed again and took a hold of his photo. It was taken only last year when Damien had been a first year. Unlike his older brother, Damien was not a spitting image of James. He still had the black hair but it wasn't messy like James'. He had James' eyes, deep hazel eyes that he always used to get out of trouble, again very much like his father. His features though were like Lily. He had his mother's nose, her mouth and even her smile. He had inherited her fiery temper and James' love of pulling pranks. He was quite a mix of the two. Sirius had taken it on himself to turn Damien into a James rival at trouble making and pulling pranks. Of course Damien was all too eager to learn from a Marauder.**

"Honestly, is this chapter all about Potter Junior, or are we going to learn something about Harry?" Moody asked.

"Be patient Alastor." Molly said, giving him a irritated look.

Moody just scowled.

**Lily gazed at the picture of James and felt her heart ache with the pain of missing him. **

"Aww. How sweet." Tonks said.

"Yes, I might just vomit." Severus muttered.

**She had not seen him for the last two weeks. But that pain was nothing compared to the anguish which took a hold of her every time she looked at the picture next to his. The picture had been taken only 3 days before he was taken. Lily turned her emerald eyes to the portrait of her eldest son, Harry. He was giggling and pointing at her before clapping his little hands together. Her heart constricted so painfully when she looked at her baby.**

"Wait. You have a picture of Harry in your room." Arthur asked.

"Yes." Lily replied.

"Then how did you hide Harry from Daimen." He asked, knowing Damien's habit of sneaking around soundlessly.

"Few well placed notice-me-not charms do the trick." She said, reminding them she was after all one of the best charms student of her year.

** She looked away from the picture and to the small calendar on her desk. The date read May 31st. She felt her breath hitch in her chest. 'Two months' she thought, 'in two months time he would have turned sixteen.'**

**She had always thought of Harry like this; always wondering what he would have been doing if he were still alive. It was difficult for James to hear Lily talk about Harry, so much so that Lily had stopped mentioning Harry to James.**

James gave Lily a sad look, concealing it as soon as she looked at him.

Remus noticed it all.

**James had taken the emotional blow of losing his son much harder than she had. After all, it was ****_his_**** friend that had stolen Harry from right under their roof and had handed him over to a monster to be brutally killed. It had been ****_his_**** friend that had attacked him and Sirius before kidnapping Harry. It made James feel guilty and responsible. Lily remembered how awful it had been when James had woken up a fortnight after the attack to learn what his friend had done; that they had lost Harry. James had always blamed himself for not protecting his son. He had vowed to himself that he would find Peter and Voldemort and kill them both. For the best part of two years, all James did was try to find a way to get to the Dark Lord and his Death Eater follower, Peter.**

"Yes, you did some really stupid things back then." Remus said.

"Like going to a base of Death eaters alone." Sirius said.

"There were only few of them." James defended himself.

"Let me rephrase, going to a base of fifteen death eaters alone." Sirius said.

"Yeah, only few." Kingsley said, chuckling at Tonks's hanging jaw.

**Damien's arrival gave James back his life. It was only then that James become himself again. But Lily knew that even now, James was working hard to find Voldemort and Peter. He wouldn't give up his quest, not until he took his revenge.**

**Lily tore her eyes away from the photo of Harry and rubbed at them wearily. She got up and made her way to the small living quarter that held her four poster bed. She was about to go to bed when a gentle tapping alerted her to the window. She looked out of her oval window and saw a small brown owl gazing at her. Lily smiled and rushed to the window to let the small creature in. The owl hooted happily and immediately stuck out his leg presenting a small scroll. Lily took it gratefully and didn't notice the owl taking flight immediately after. Lily knew the letter was from James as he always sent ministry owls. She quickly tore the envelope open and started reading the letter.**

**_Dear Lily_**

**_How are you honey? I hope you're keeping out of trouble. Which reminds me, how is our little troublemaker? Hope you're not keeping him in many detentions. Tell Damy that I have the World Cup tickets and that we will definitely be going to watch it. Bulgaria and Ireland! So excited! Can't wait for it! But, ahem… how are you keeping dear?_**

**_I will hopefully be coming this weekend to see you. Maybe we can go to Hogsmeade when I'm over._**

**_Take care sweetheart and give my love to Damy. _**

**_James._**

"Did you?" Tonks asked.

"What?" James asked.

"Came to Hogsmeade that weekend." Tonks asked.

"Dora, it hasn't happened yet." Molly reminded her.

"Oh, I knew that." She mumbled, her hair turning pink from blue.

**Lily smiled and put the letter aside. James and Quidditch, there was just no separating the two. Damien would be pleased though, he had been going on about tickets to this game for the last three weeks. She knew that James supported Ireland while Sirius and Damien had always been Bulgaria fans.**

**'This ought to be interesting.' Lily thought as she crept into her bed and pulled her covers up. She was so tired that she was already falling asleep. Her last coherent thought was,**

**'I wonder who Harry would've supported…'**

"Bulgaria." James stated with finality.

No one commented.

**xxx**

**In a darkened room, littered with various books and parchments sat a tall dark haired wizard. **

_You-know-who _came the first name in everyone's mind.

**His blue eyes were fixed on the glass in his hand, as he sat on his chair. He gazed at the amber liquid in the glass, not really looking at it. His mind was distracted by another very disturbing matter.**

**He knew what he was doing was dangerous, very dangerous. In fact, he was certain should anyone know what he was doing they would think he was out of his mind. Blackmailing the Dark Lord was not something to consider lightly. **

Their suspicions were wrong. It was not Voldemort. But after hearing the last sentence, not one of them could admire the man's courage and scoff at the man's stupidity.

"Blackmailing the dark lord, he will die a painful death." Snape said, with Moody nodding alongside him.

"It was stupid. Really brave, but stupid."

"What a waste." McGonagall said.

James, meanwhile, was wondering where this was going. He looked at Sirius, who was looking at the table.

**But he knew that if he succeeded, he would have untold powers. He was already in Lord Voldemort's inner circle, part of the elite group of individuals. But the Dark Lord would give him whatever he wanted in exchange for his silence. Lord Voldemort could give him the sort of power others can only dream of. He could very well be the most powerful Death Eater, maybe even as powerful as the Dark Lord himself. It was worth the risk.**

**Jason Riley's hand shook again as he thought about what he was risking. He had heard the rumours, whispers among the other Death Eaters about the one who served the Dark Lord. The one who no one had seen but yet knew existed. He didn't believe it, not completely. He told himself the D****_ark Prince_**** was just a myth, fabricated and exaggerated to scare them, to keep them in line. But there were the deaths of many talented and powerful Death Eaters that were accredited to the Dark Prince; Yaxley, Davidson, Hugh, Patterson and about half a dozen more were all rumoured to have been killed by the Dark Prince.**

"Wait a second, wasn't Yaxley's body was found last month." Kingsley asked to Moody.

"Yes." Moody replied, already adding two plus two in his mind, but not daring to say it aloud.

Remus was not far behind Moody. He looked at Dumbledore, who had a look of excessive sadness on his old face.

**Jason brought the glass to his lips and downed the rest of his drink, hoping to drive the cold fear out of his chest. Just as the empty glass touched the table, the lights flickered momentarily before going out altogether. The Death Eater sat frozen in his chair as the room was thrown into darkness. He grabbed for his wand, his knuckles turning white with his strong grip. Slowly he stood up, his eyes darting to all corners of the room.**

"something is wrong here." Tonks said.

"How brilliant of you." Snape replied with a sneer. Tonks face turned red, with her hair.

**"Lumos" he whispered and the end of his wand lit but the light was still not enough to be comforting.**

Moody was hoping against the hope. He already predicted what is going to happen, and who is going to be behind it, and usually his predictions are true in matters of crime and criminals. But a tiny part of him wished he would be wrong this time.

**Gripping his lit wand tightly in his hand, Jason Riley walked across the room, towards the door. He opened the door slowly, his mind telling him he should not be this afraid. Standing at the threshold of his door, Jason waited to see if anything happened. He couldn't see anyone. He held his lit wand high above his head but he still couldn't see anyone.**

**Just as he walked out of the room, he felt it, the sudden change in the air around him. He could almost taste the magic in the air, before he heard the faint footsteps behind him. He stopped where he was and stood still. Fighting down his panic Jason turned around slowly to face his visitor. All he could make out in the limited light was a silhouette.**

**He knew then the myth was real.**

"So looks like we are dealing with most loyal of Death Eater." Molly said.

James frowned. Something was not right here.

**Even so, he found himself asking,**

**"Who are you?"**

**The figure stepped forward so the light from Jason's wand could wash over him. Jason nervously took in the appearance of the wizard standing before him. Clad in dark robes, face hidden behind a silver mask which only exposed emerald green eyes, stood the one who all the Death Eaters had come to fear; the Dark Lord's son, the Dark Prince.**

"Shit! He reproduced!" Tonks said surprised. There was a mini-Voldemort running around and they didn't even know it.

"It could be a major information of its true." Kingsley said.

Moody was sure his theory was right. This Dark Prince is no other than-  
"I think we should read ahead." Remus said, dread covering his features.

**"I think you already know." came the answer and Jason heard the youth in the voice. He realised the Dark Prince was still a boy, probably still in his teens.**

Remus groaned in defeat. Only the official announcement was remaining now.

By now, everyone in the room had made the connection. James and Lily were dreading what was coming ahead, and it was not going to be a big surprise.

Kingsley read ahead.

**"Why are you here?" Jason asked, trying to fake calmness.**

**"You betrayed Lord Voldemort." the boy answered, a hiss of anger in his words. "I'm here to deliver your punishment."**

**Jason noticed that although the boy before him was holding his wand, he wasn't pointing it at him. He tried to use this to his advantage.**

**"I would never betray my Lord! I am his humble servant. I could never think of... AVADA KEDAVRA!" Jason fired the killing curse in a sudden move.**

"No!"

"Lily, calm down." Molly whispered.

**The silver masked wizard leapt out of the way, missing the jet of green light. Jason quickly took aim and tried once again to kill him.**

**Before the words left his mouth properly, his wand was suddenly wrenched from his hand. The force of the nonverbal disarming spell was so sudden and powerful, it caused the wand to be ripped away from Jason. The wand hit the floor with a clatter and extinguished, plunging the room into darkness.**

**The Death Eater took his chance and darted towards the staircase, keeping as low as possible as to avoid getting hit by any curses.**

**He raced down the stairs, intending to use his fireplace to floo out of here. He had only reached the bottom of the steps when he felt a spell zoom over the top of his head. He ducked instinctively. That was when he felt the tip of a wand press into the back of his neck.**

**"Up!" came the command and the Death Eater slowly rose to his feet.**

**He was a good three or four inches taller than the Dark Prince but that didn't comfort him in anyway.**

**"Please, please Dark Prince," Jason tried desperately. "Don't kill me!"**

**The lights flickered on again and Jason found himself looking straight into a pair of startling green eyes, which to his dismay, held no pity.**

**"You're a traitor, and traitors only have one punishment." The Dark Prince told him.**

**Before Jason could do anything, the words of the killing curse were whispered and the green light struck him straight between the eyes. The Death Eater fell to the ground, dead.**

**The Dark Prince only took one look at the corpse at his feet before turning around and leaving. His assignment completed.**

The room was dead silent. Again. It seemed that the diary had the same effect on readers after each and every passing chapters.

"Have you read ahead, Sirius?" Lily asked, still hoping.

"Yes Lily."

"Was that ark Prince Harry?" she asked bluntly, knowing everyone else were thinking the same thing.

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, who gave no response. HE looked back at Lily, who was looking at him with those hopeful eyes, the kind which little sisters give to older brothers. Sirius was defenseless against it. He wanted to tell her, to end her anticipation, but he also wanted to avoid the hurt it will bring.

"Lily I-"

"Goodness, look at the time. The kids must be starving." Molly said, looking at the grandfather clock at the kitchen. She knew Sirius needed help.

"Yes, I am sure Daimen must be dying." Sirius said, not meeting Lily's eyes.

Lily played along. This had to wait.

"What I suggest, Molly. Bring your kids at the base. They will be safe here, as well as will be taken care of. I am sure Sirius won't mind having them, will you?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Not at all, the more the merrier." Sirius said.

Molly nodded, and took off with Arthur to bring the kids from the burrow. Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Daimen were there, and Molly dreaded to think the current state of her house. At least they can keep eyes on the kids here.

Little did she know, she was bringing little spies in the house.


End file.
